


You Came Home (AU)

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: The longer Dean is gone, the harder it gets. Especially around the holidays. You just want him to come home.





	You Came Home (AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write. For those of you who have family members or friends serving in the military, I thank them for their sacrifices. I know it must not be easy to have them gone for long periods of time and I hope you all appreciate this fic.

It’s been too damn long since you’ve seen your husband. It’s been a rough 8 months without him but you always managed in the past. You always tried to keep your head high, to tell people that you were fine because you thought if you said those words enough times, you would start to believe them. But that wasn’t the case at all. You knew what you were getting into, you knew what your life was going to be like but no matter how many times you tell yourself that you were going to be fine, you never were.

Dean has enlisted into the military a few years ago and you thought you could handle him being away, only seeing him through video chats once in a while, calling him when you could get the chance and writing him every single day, even if you didn’t receive letters back. At first, you managed on your own, the thought of seeing him was what got you through your days.

But now, it’s been getting harder and harder. Christmas was right around the corner and you missed Halloween and Thanksgiving with him. It was hard, seeing all these families together on the holidays and it hurt you that you couldn’t be with your husband. Ever since he got enlisted, you probably saw him three or four months out of the twelve. Each year was the same. He would come home for a few months, which was great but then the military would need him back and those months he was gone, were the hardest on you.

It wasn’t like you were struggling financially, he was doing great with the money he made. It was the loss of comfort and safety that you had when he was with you. Of course, you weren’t completely alone. You had your best friend and his brother, Sam Winchester.

He was the only person who knew what was going on with Dean and knew how you felt since you weren’t the only person who lost Dean. You didn’t like being alone and staying alone in your house for months at a time didn’t appeal to you so you asked Sam to stay with you until Dean got back. He agreed and you both lived in your house together.

Christmas was a few days away and you hoped and prayed to a God you didn’t know if he was there that Dean would be home for Christmas, even if was a few days. Christmas has always been special to you growing up. You didn’t care about the presents, just that fact that you could spend time with your family and just enjoy each other’s company before their lives took them away from you.

The reason you weren’t with your parents was that they lived in Chicago and they were having really bad snow storms there and no planes could fly in or out of the city. You were stuck at home since you didn’t have any family close by. You had bought presents for Dean, hoping he would be home but it was three days to Christmas and no word from him yet.

You had tried to keep yourself busy by making cookies or other desserts, wrapping presents to get them under the tree, decorating the house even though you had already done it or just cleaning. Sam had tried to help but you didn’t want his help, knowing the job would get done faster if he did.

You were in the middle of baking cookies when your phone rang. You rushed over to see Dean’s name and you smiled widely, feeling your heart race in anticipation.

“Hi, Dean, did you hear from them?” You asked, holding your breath. You had asked him if he could ask if he could come home for Christmas, even if was just for a few days.

“Yeah, I did,” he said but he didn’t sound happy. Your heart stopped and you held your breath, dreading his next words.

“Dean, please tell me you’re coming home.” You whispered, getting tars even though you knew the answer to that.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, they need me here.” He said but the sound of your heart breaking was louder than his voice. You got tears and let the fall, your legs not being able to hold yourself up any longer. You fell to the ground, knocking over a bowl in the process.

“Can’t they just get someone else to replace you? I need you here, Dean. I miss you too goddamn much.” You said, not hiding the fact that you were crying.

“Baby, please don’t do this to me, you know I would be there if I could,” Dean said, getting his own tears. He hated hearing you like this.

“I just miss you so much. The last few months have been really hard on me. I need you to come home. January twentieth is too far away.” Your voice broke. You heard footsteps and you saw Sam walk in the kitchen. He must have heard the noise you made. He frowned, knowing who was on the phone and why they were calling.

“I know, I miss you too. January will be here before you know it. Just hang in there a little longer. Then I’ll be home for five months. It’s the longest I get to be home.” Dean said, trying to make you feel better. You let the tears fall and you nodded, even though he couldn’t see you.

“I know. I know, they need you more than I do. I love you so much.” You whispered, looking down at the ground.

“I love you more,” Dean said before saying his goodbyes. He was needed and couldn’t talk much longer. When he hung up, you let your phone drop and you let out the sob that had been waiting to come out.

“I know how hard this is. I’m so sorry.” Sam said, walking to you. He helped you up and you cried against his chest. Sam has been there for you from the start and even though he was good company, you really wanted Dean with you.

“It just, I want him home and I thought he was going to  _be_  home. I miss him so much.” You cried. Sam rubbed your back soothingly, looking at the clock.

“Hey, why don’t you take a long bath and get some sleep. I’ll make dinner and we can stay in and watch your favorite movies. How does that sound?” Sam asked.

“Better than being alone, I guess. Thank you so much, Sam, for being there for me. It means a lot.” You said, pulling away from him and wiping your eyes.

“Of course, go, I’ll take care of everything,” Sam said. You nodded and walked to the kitchen door but stopped and looked at him.

“Oh, there are cookies baking in the oven…” You trailed off.

“It’s okay, I’ll take care of them.” You nodded and sighed, turning back and walking up the stairs and to the bathroom. The holidays suck when the person you want the most isn’t here to celebrate them with you.

* * *

Sam made the next few days easier for you, always helping out when he could and before you knew it, Christmas was here and you didn’t want to get up. You laid on Dean’s side of the bed, even though it didn’t smell like him anymore. You stared at the ceiling, wondering how you were going to get through this holiday and New Years without him.

 _Just another three more years and he’s out for good._  You kept telling yourself that it was only three more years before Dean would retire from the military, getting all the benefits he could from it to support his family. You didn’t have a kid but you were trying with him. He thought it might be best to wait until he was out so he could be home and help with your child instead of leaving, making your unborn child wondering where Daddy is.

All you wanted to do was spend the day in bed, not wanting to leave it for anything or anyone. But, Sam had other plans and he knocked on your door, not waiting for you to answer. He popped his head in, glad that you were awake.

“Hey, it’s Christmas. Why don’t you come downstairs?” Sam asked gently.

“I don’t want to. Sorry, Sam, I’m not in the mood.” You said, turning over so that your back faced him. Sam sighed and he walked into your room, sitting on the end of the bed.

“Hey, I got you some really great presents. Why don’t we open them and then afterward, you can come back to bed?” Sam suggested.

“No thanks.”

“Okay, what if I make you your favorite breakfast?” Sam asked, needing you to go downstairs. He had a plan these last few days and he knew it would make you very happy once you opened it.

“Sam, I’m not in the mood for anything…” You said but you stopped in the middle of your sentence when you saw Sam’s puppy dog eyes. You groaned and sat up, glaring at him.

“Fine, but you better make extra bacon.” You said, wanting to get the present thing over with so you could sulk in your room for the remainder of the day. He smiled and he helped you up before walking with you downstairs. You stopped when you saw what was by the tree.

“What is that?” You asked, seeing a giant red box by the tree. It had to have been at least five feet, maybe a little bigger than that. That wasn’t there last night so maybe Sam had something to do with it.

“It’s your present.” Sam simply stated, walking in front of you. He grabbed his phone and looked at you with a smile.

“Sam, what is it?” You asked, not in the mood.

“Open it.” He said. You sighed and walked to the present, seeing a card on top. You grabbed it and opened it, seeing your husband’s handwriting.

“What is this?” You asked, looking at Sam with tears.

“It’s a present from Dean. It came in yesterday but I kept it a secret from you until now. Read it.” Sam said, watching you read the card. He started recording you, knowing you would want this moment on video forever.

_Y/N,_

_I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there for you lately and I know how hard it must be. I know I miss you like crazy but the thought of seeing you gets me through my day. I hope this present is worth it and I hope it gets you through the remaining days we have apart from one another. I love you so much._

_Dean_

You let a tear fall before wiping it and setting the card down. You looked at the box before looking at Sam. You chuckled shyly when you saw the camera on you but thought nothing of it. You wondered how you should open the present and decided to open it from the top down. You tore at the paper, seeing a blank cardboard box underneath the wrapping. There was no writing or any indication about what was inside.

You saw the top partially open and sighed, pulling at the flaps so it opened. You barely had enough time to react before a person was standing up from inside the box. Your brain took a few moments to register just who was standing in front of you. You got tears, letting them fall at the sight of your husband in his uniform blurred from the tears falling.

You let out sobs and fell to the ground, not being able to move or say anything from the shock. Dean hated seeing you cry but knew these were happy tears instead of sad ones. He got out of the box and looked at Sam who had a few tears in his eyes. He walked over to you and put a hand on your back which seemed to bring you out of your daze.

You quickly got up, jumping into his arms. You wrapped your arms around his neck, your legs around his waist. You held him tightly, not wanting to let him go. You cried happily, taking in his scent before pulling your head away from him.

“What are you doing here? I thought you couldn’t come.” You said, trying to will the tears away.

“You really think I would miss spending Christmas with you? You’re out of your goddamn mind.” Dean said with a smile. You smiled and pressed your lips to his, his arms coming around to hold you close to his body. Dean kissed you back and Sam figured this was a good time to stop the video before things got too raunchy.

Sam left the room to give you and Dean some time. He and his brother planned this all when Sam saw you crying on the floor a few days earlier. You just couldn’t believe he was home. You never wanted to let him go, the need to be with him was always itching at you. He was home and being in his arms made you feel safe like you could take on anything and still come out alright.

He was the love of your life and you wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world.


End file.
